Electra
by Lady Eleanor Boleyn
Summary: They're Blacks. There's no one else good enough for them. They're Blacks, so that explains everything. Cygnus/Cissy gift fic for Gamma Orionis.


_I've had this written for months, but now it's finally time to post it. Sort of Sequel to It Runs In The Family and written as a Christmas/Birthday Present for the wonderful Gamma Orionis. Enjoy, darling, and Merry Christmas and Happy Birthday!_

**Electra**

Cygnus Black sat in his study, finishing up the papers he was supposed to be presenting to the Minister the next day. All of a sudden, there was a timid knock on the door.

He looked up. His youngest daughter, Narcissa, stood framed in the doorway. Her long blonde curls were wild. Her sapphire eyes were wide. She looked like a cross between a frightened rabbit and some sort of great avenging angel.

Partly from shock and partly from some mixture of emotions that he couldn't – or wouldn't – quite name, Cygnus gulped.

"Cissy," he choked.

"Papa," she replied, her voice breaking slightly on the word.

"Cissy. What is it? I'm trying to finish these papers for the Ministry."

"I had a bad dream, Papa. Can I come in and stay with you for a while? Please?"

He hesitated. He was supposed to be busy. But then, Narcissa was the youngest and quietest of his three girls. And she was only thirteen. What difficulty could she be?

"All right. If you're quiet."

Without another moment's hesitation, Narcissa came in and sank on to the floor at his feet. He saw her settled and then worked on, enjoying the feel of her luxurious curls tickling his legs as she shifted every now and then.

Narcissa must have been watching him, for, the moment he laid down his quill and pushed away the scroll of parchment, she broke the silence.

"I love it when it's just the two of us, Papa. Together. Like this."

Cygnus didn't respond. Narcissa carried on blithely, "That's what my bad dream was about, you know. About Bella and Mama taking you away from me."

Almost at once, as if by some hidden signal, Cygnus knew things had changed between them. Instinctively, he fought to regain control of the situation.

"Cissy. Cissy, listen to me."

Narcissa ignored him, sliding herself up his legs and into his lap without another word. She shifted in his lap, straddling him with her hips and settling into a gently forceful rhythm. She was quite clearly grinding him.

Cygnus didn't even want to think about where his sweet little girl had learned to do this. In fact, he didn't have to. She was a Black. There was only one place she could have learnt it. in her sisters' beds.

And - Merlin forgive him – she'd been well trained. It would have taken a man of stone to resist her all-too-clear advances and Cygnus was hardly that.

"Cissy..." Her name slipped from his lips in an involuntary, immediately stifled groan. She whipped her head round and glared at him.

"Don't call me that! It's a baby's name. I'm not a baby anymore. I'm a woman. I'm a woman and I'm all yours."

Her voice had dropped to a seductive purr. Without breaking off the rhythm in which her hips were slowly rotating, she began to run her hands over the front of his robes. She undid the buttons and began to massage his throat and chest. Her touch was the lightest of caresses.

"That's right," she crooned, "I'm all yours. Just so long as your mine and not Bella's or Mama's, I'm all yours. I'm your Electra, Papa. Your very own Electra."

Cygnus gulped. Trying to resist his mounting desire was tearing him apart. Sensing it, Narcissa bent her head over his neck and kissed him lightly; a trail of feather-light kisses, the kind of kisses that drove a man mad. Between kisses, she whispered to him.

"And you can't deny you want me, can you? You can't deny you want your Electra. I know you do. I know this always turns you on. I know."

"How?" was all Cygnus could manage. Narcissa giggled breathily.

"I've watched you, you see. I've watched you with Mama. You're not always as discreet as you'd like to think you are. I've watched and waited. Waited for the day when I was old enough to take her place in your affections…and in your bed."

"Cissy…Narcissa. I'm your father!"

"So? Bella and Meda are my sisters. That doesn't stop us. And you're the one who said it was natural. You're not going to deny me, are you? You're not going to. "

"I ought to."

"Of course you ought to. But can you? Can you honestly look me in the eyes and deny that you want me?"

No, Cygnus admitted, he couldn't deny he wanted her. The combination of her hands, hips and voice had done its work. He'd swelled; swelled so much it physically hurt. He had to have her. He had to!

But there wasn't just the incest to consider, he reminded himself. There were spells to hide the damage done by another woman's caresses, but a man was different. He couldn't. His Cissy – his Electra – had to be pure on her wedding night. He couldn't have her.

Yes he could! The answer burst upon him in a flash of testosterone-induced inspiration. Just as there were spells to hide the damage done by another woman, there were spells to prevent him from being able to penetrate her. And who knew what she liked? If he was lucky, he wouldn't even have to enter her anyway.

"Narcissa, will you do whatever I ask of you? Whatever?" he croaked.

In answer, she grabbed his hand and thrust it down into her nether regions.

"Feel me, Papa. I'm begging for you. Begging. Please don't deny me. Please."

"Why you little -!" Her moist eagerness set the seal on his own desire. Nipping playfully on her earlobe, he swept her into his arms and stood up.

"Upstairs, my Electra. Now."

Cygnus bore his daughter upstairs at top speed and dismissed his wife with a curt, "Dressing room, Druella."

"But…"

"Cissy will be sleeping with me tonight. You may sleep in my dressing room, as I usually do."

Druella glanced the two of them up and down and knew instantly what was going on.

"Cygnus!"

"**Now!"**

His voice was truly dangerous. Druella flushed scarlet and hurried from the room without another word. Ignoring her exit, Cygnus deposited Narcissa on to the floor.

Expecting the soft silken pillows of the bed, not the hard oak beams of the floor, she checked slightly. "Papa? What…"

"Shh," he crooned, twining his hands through her delicious blonde hair, "You'll get what you want, Electra. But you'll have to please me first. After all, patience and obedience are virtues, are they not? Now, do as I say. Kneel."

Cissy pushed herself to her knees, the Pureblood value of obedience to one's elders standing her in good stead even now. Cygnus straddled her, planting one foot either side of her shoulders. His member hung before her eyes, throbbing and pulsing as though it had a life of its own.

"Cup one hand over it and the other at the end. Then start squeezing."

Cissy did as she was told. Squeezing in a rapid rhythm that matched her racing heart, she was gentle at first, but then she got harder and harder. She dug her fingers into her father's flesh until his pleasure was mingled pain.

Suddenly, he came. Came with a great howl of pleasure. Acting on instinct, Narcissa released his cock and cupped both her hands underneath him, catching his seed as it spurted from between his legs. Cygnus groaned estatically, not caring that his wife was only one room away and could hear every word, every movement, every breath that either one of them made.

"Yes! Oh, Electra, yes!"

When his pleasure had begun to abate, Cissy tilted her head back to peep up at him, stroking his cock with her deliciously sticky fingers.

"Did I do well, Papa?"

Cygnus smiled benevolently.

"Better than well, Electra. You did marvellously. Come, it's time for your reward."


End file.
